The present invention relates to an apparatus for toning and strengthening the muscles of the thighs, pelvis and stomach. be harmony
It is known that one of the methods prescribed for improving the tone and strength of muscles, notably the thigh and pelvic muscles, consists in reclining the patient completely with his legs stretched and joined together, and then compelling the patient to divaricate both legs simultaneously against a force constantly tending to move the legs towards each other, however without overstepping a predetermined amplitude which, in many cases, is subordinate to the width of the patient's pelvis. Of course, the force to be overcome must be adjustable to take due account of the patient's muscular system, so that it can be increased in harmony with the patient's progress.